militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
137th Space Warning Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Squadron |role= Space Communications |size= |command_structure= Attached to 140th Wing140th Wing Official Site. Accessed 2009-07-24. Archived 2011-11-15. Function of 460th Space Wing |current_commander= Col. Gregory White |garrison= Greeley ANG Station, Greeley, Colorado |battles= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= Emblem of the 137th Space Warning Squadron }} The 137th Space Warning Squadron (137 SWS) is a unit of the Colorado Air National Guard located at Greeley Air National Guard Station, Greeley. The 137th SWS provides immediate, worldwide missile warning, space launch and detection in the event of an attack against the United States.Ranger95.com: 137th Space Warning Squadron If activated to federal service, the Wing is gained by the United States Air Force Space Command. Overview The 137 SWS employs the Air Force's only strategic survivable, mobile ground system (MGS) to receive early warning data. The 137th provides endurable missile warning detection to the National Command Authority and has the ability to survive and operate through all phases of trans/post attack. In addition, the satellites provide immediate, worldwide missile warning, space launch, and nuclear detonation detection.137th SWS Official Site and Mission Statement Accessed/updated: 2011-11-15. History The history of the 137 SWS is not so much in the unit designation, but in the equipment operated. The 137th Space Warning Squadron activated 1 October 1995, assuming the mission of the 4th Space Warning Squadron (4 SWS), Holloman AFB, New Mexico. Mobile DSP Communications The mobile Defense Support Program (DSP) communication mission began on 1 October 1983, as the 1025th Communications Squadron (Mobile). The 1025 CS spent its first three years testing the new mobile satellite communications equipment and training its people. On 1 November 1985, administrative operations were transferred to the 1st Space Wing, part of the newly formed Air Force Space Command. The 1025th Space Communications Squadron was redesignated as the 4th Satellite Communications Squadron on 1 August 1986. During an Air Force-wide reorganization, the 1st Space Wing and the 3d Space Wing were inactivated, and their assets merged into the newly renamed 21st Space Wing, at Peterson AFB, Colorado. The unit was renamed the 4th Space Communications Squadron. Finally, on 1 October 1992, the 4th SCS's mission was declassified. When the duties of the 4th SWS transferred to other space projects, the mobile DSP mission was transferred to the newly formed 137th Space Warning Squadron, activated in 1995. Assignments Major Command/Gaining Command *Air National Guard/Air Force Space Command (1995–Present) Previous designations * 1 October 1983 - The 137th SWS activated as the 1025th Satellite Communications Squadron (SCS) * 1 August 1986 - The 1025th SCS was redesignated as the 4th SCS. * 1 October 1992 - The 4th SCS's mission was declassified and became the 4th Space Warning Squadron. * 1 October 1995 - The 137th Space Warning Squadron activated Equipment Operated *Mobile Ground System (MGS) of the Defense Support Program (1995–Present) References External links *[http://www.140wg.ang.af.mil/news/story.asp?id=123158742 140wg.ang.af.mil: 137th SWS Awards] *[http://www.buckley.af.mil/news/story_print.asp?id=123206294 Buckley.af.mil: Team Buckley Security Forces team dominates at Guardian Challenge] *[http://www.buckley.af.mil/news/story_print.asp?id=123198391 Buckley.af.mil: 460th Space Wing (137thSWS) competing in Guardian Challenge 2010] Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Space Warning 0137